The True Zero
by Freshman19
Summary: My first FF in a while. this AU story is what would have happened if Lelouch told the Truth to the Black Knights in Episode 19 of R2 "betrayl". R
1. Lelouch Lamperouge

Wow I am BACK! with my first story in a while. Since I am a diehard Lelouch fan, and I decided to get away from my own personal story a bit to bettr my writing, I decided to write an FF about what would have happened if Lelouch had told the Black Knights the truth is Code geass R2 Episode 19 "Betrayl" when he was confronted. so here it is. oh and before I continue OUGI YOU BASTARD!

* * *

_The story picks up right on the itterogation._

"Is it true Zero, are you just using us as pawns in your game?" Ougi demanded, as Kallen stood her ground, defending her leader Zero.

"_Should I lie…or is it time…to tell…the truth_," Lelouch pondered as the black Knights began to yell insults of traitor, murderer, and betrayal. "SILENCE!" he bellow, and the Black Knights followed his order. "I don't know what Schnizel has told you, but if he said that I used you all as Pawns, he is _wrong_, I created the Black Knights for the sole purposes of liberating Japan, and destroying Britannia. Anyone who'd believe what a Britannian would tell you, after their lies, discrimination, and usurpation of power over the Japanese, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What about him saying that you're a member of the Britannian royal family?!" Ougi yelled at the top of his lungs angrily as Villetta rested her hand on his back, "Is that a lie from the Britannians?"

"…No, it is not…"Lelouch said as he placed his right hand on his mask, the back covering receded to the top and he pulled his mask away from his face. Gasp showered from the ranks of the Black Knights, it had been true, Zero, man of Miracles, the savior of the Japanese, was indeed a renounced Britannian prince. "What of it Ougi, isn't your lady friend a Britannian as well, is she what this is about, is she influencing you to betray me Ougi, after you swore allegiance to me back in Shinjuku?" Lelouch questioned as Ougi became enraged.

"Leave her out of this" he said as he glared into Lelouch's eyes, "She has nothing to do with this, you betrayed us in the Black rebellion, you left us for dead for over a year, saving us must have meant that you needed to use us all, and you didn't warn us about Fleija after Britannia warned you about it's power"

"How Ignorant! I Suzaku had betrayed my trust and lured me into a trap for Schniezel he told me about it and I thought he was lying, what would any of you have done if your supposed best friend betrayed you?" Lelouch cut across him, "The reason I want to, no, need to destroy Britannia is because of what they did to my sister Nunnally, and my mother Marianne. They murdered my mother, paralyzed and blinded my sister, all because my mother wasn't of noble backgrounds. I have more hatred of them more than any of you, they tore apart my family, and now…I'm going to tear they're nation to the ground!" Lelouch said, malice filling his tone, and the Black Knights began to talk amongst themselves.

"Is that why you left during the rebellion, to find Nunnally?" Kallen asked him and he nodded, until another shout came from Ougi, who was desperate to prove his point.

"Ok, so you want to destroy Britannia, but what about Geass, you got us to following you using Geass, even Kallen, is she under your twisted control? And what about the Special Administravie Zone of Japan, you Geassed Eupemia Li Britannia into Killing our people" the roars of anger were starting to come again, but Lelouch only laughed.

"I only geassed Kallen into telling me if she was the terrorist from Shinjuku, after I Geass a person once, I can no longer Geass them passed the first time, and the Euphemia incident, was a product of my Geass becoming permanently active. It is with this contact lens" he removed it and held it on his index finger, "that blocks the power of my Geass. Other than Kallen and Jeremiah, none of you have been put under my Geass"

Lelouch looked Ougi dead in his eyes and swung his right arm to the side. "But that is about to Change! Ougi, isn't Villeta the woman that shot you during the black rebellion?" he asked as all eyes now turned to Ougi.

"Y-Yes, she did, but that's not-" Lelouch raised his hand to stop Ougi from continuing his response, and he smiled wickedly.

"Well then, I've got the perfect order for you! Ougi, since you were shot by this woman, Lelouch Lamperouge commands you to shoot her in return, right between the eyes!" he said as his Geass connected with Ougi's eyes and Lelouch tossed Ougi his Pistol.

"Yes, my lord" he said as he aimed the pistol at Vilettas forehead, "you shot me, after I cared for you after you had been shot, you betrayed my trust after all we'd been through!" Ougi said as his thoughts from the Black Rebellion surfaced again.

"Ougi that's the Geass talking, it's me Viletta, I love-" the sound of the gun shot rang through the Hanger as Viletta fell to her knees, then on to her stomach, eyes greying and lifeless.

"Now the cancer that has plagued the Black Knights has been removed!" Lelouch said with another wave of his arms, as the rest of the Black Knights gasped at how evil Lelouch was. "this relationship almost led to the destruction of the Black Knights and Japan."

"Uhh…what happened?" Ougi said as he saw the Pistol in his hand, and Viletta lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "No, Viletta…you made me do this to here!" Ougi shouted as tear began to stream down his face.

"Ougi Kaname, you are hereby charged with Treason against the Nation of Japan. Attempting to overthrow Zero in the name of a Britannian official!" Lelouch said as he pointed to Todou, "Todou, arrest this traitor" Todou solemly advanced on Ougi and restrained his hands.

"You're going to let him continue to use you like a pawn?! Open your eyes Todou, he doesn't care about Japan!"Ougi shouted, but Todou closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, if he is using us at least it's for the best interest of Japan" he said, "Zero, let me be the first to apologizes for our accusations and suspicion." Todou escorted Ougi to the Prisoner Cells.

"What are your orders, Zero" Diethard asked Lelouch, but he just shook his head.

"From this moment on I am no longer Zero, he is dead now. Call me by my actual name, Lelouch Lamperouge. As for my orders, listen closely…."

In the negotiations chamber…

"I wonder what they'll do to him now that they know he used them" Cornelia thought aloud, "I mean I know he killed Euphie but, he's still my brother" she sighed, she couldn't help but worry about the Brother she thought she lost during the war.

"I'm sure he'd just Geass them like he did Euphemia." Schniezel said. "That power seems to have corrupted his mind." The doors to the chamber and a dozen Black Knights filed into the room and formed two lines of six coming from the door. Kallen walked in through the door and sat at the table, she was soon followed by Kaguya. Before she sat down Kaguya motioned to the doorway.

"Now entering, the leader of the Black Knights, Lord Lelouch Lamperouge!" Lelouch walked through the doorway, much to the surprise of Schniezel and Cornelia. Schniezel seemed to be uneasy with all of this; it had been the entrance of a Royal, but the announced Lelouch by his mother's maiden name.

"Hello Sister and Brother. I see you have been speaking with my subordinates and trying to persuade them to overthrow me… but your attempts have failed." Lelouch said as he interlocked his fingers and rested his head on his hands."Black Knights Capture my siblings at once!" the Britannian forces guarding cornelia and Schniezel were subdued and Kallen subdued Cornelia while Todou retrained Schnizel.

"Have you used your power to stop their rebellion and follow your every word?" Schniezel asked , Todou's forarm pressing against Schiezels throat.

"To the contrary Prince Schniezel, I simply told them the truth, it's amazing how powerful the truth is. Now I wish to negotiate this ceasefire terms. I believe the first agreement, of turning me in, in exchange for Japan. Well that deal is now off the table." Lelouch glared into the eyes of his Brother, who's calm demeanor remained on his face.

"Well then what are the new terms? Recapturing Cornelia to use her as a hostage? Or something more?" he asked, showing no fear of Lelouch's Geass, since whatever Lelouch would make him do, his guards would prevent it.

"No, you can have Cornelia, what I what…Is Nunnaly" this demand was met with gasps from both the Black Knights and Britannians.


	2. Ode to my mother

Hey there people. So my Email has been BOMBARDED with favorite alerts and story alerts, and a few Reviews. I Thank all of you, it really has made my week while writing this next chapter. Now about this Chapter. In the first chapter, we saw Lelouch continue his frantic search for his beloved Sister Nunnaly. Well in this chapter, We seen the return of Royalty...Enjoy!

* * *

"Lelouch, you know Nunnaly was caught in the Fleija explosion, either she's dead or injured, but we can't even locate her" Schniezel said as anger spread across Lelouch's face. "I can tell your grief stricken, we felt the same way when the two of you were thought to be dead. Your feelings are clouding your judgment; I think it would be best for everyone if you calmed down."

"Is that so Brother, you know something don't you" Lelouch aimed his Geass at Schniezel, but thought better of it; he would save it for another time. "Tell me all you know, and don't skip out on the details" Lelouch said as he drew his pistol, the same that ended the lives of two of his siblings already.

"Well Lelouch, I received information that she was taken to a left over escaped craft left over from your Black Rebellion, we lost communication with it after Fleija was fired. That is all I know, if you were to Geass me and ask, you'd receive the same answer." Schniezel smirked at Lelouch, wanting to see what his brother would do next.

"Ok, put them both in a cell, also capture the Knight of Six I don't want her causing any trouble!" Lelouch ordered as Kallen and Todou escorted the Prince and Princess into the holding cells. "She must be alright, she has to. My only problem now is Suzaku that traitorous Bastard must pay." Thoughts were racing through Lelouch's head. He made his way back to his room, C.C. was awaiting him.

"Master, you seem to be doing better, have your wounds healed?" she asked sheepishly as the door opened once again. It was Kallen, who had finished incarcerating Cornelia again. C.C. hid behind the bookshelf again.

"Lelouch, I know it must be hard for you, to have lost Nunnaly…I know how you feel, my Brother was killed during the war and I was devastated." She said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking, he turned his head to her and tears were streaming down his face. Kallen had never seen him express any sadness up until now."Lelouch" she said as she pulled him into a hug. The hug seemed to have lasted an eternity for Kallen, when Lelouch's phone rang, it was Jeremiah. Lelouch reached for the Phone and answered it.

"Yes Jeremiah?" he asked as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Yes I'm fine, but it's apparent that Nunnaly is dead…Yes I'm continuing on my path to fight Britannia…A Fleija warhead on the Mordred? This could play in our favor, bring me the Knight of Six immediately" Lelouch hung up the phone and turned back to Kallen.

"Lelouch Catch me up on everything that's happened while I was captive." Kallen sat on the couch;" I want to know very detail" she smiled hoping to distract Lelouch from thinking about Nunnaly.

"In your absence Shirley was killed. At first I thought it had been Jeremiah's doing when he was pursuing me, but he said he only destroyed the Geass I placed on her. It turned out that it was Rolo, who had been sent to tail me by the Geass Cult. He was supposed to replace Nunnaly as my sibling. I found the person who was the head of the Geass cult, kidnapped Nunnaly during the Black rebellion, and told Suzaku about Geass, V.V. He gave my father Geass the same way C.C. did for me. We annihilated the cult so that no one could ever lose their life over Geass like Shirley had." Lelouch's door opened and Jeremiah came in dragging along Anya.

Elsewhere…

Suzaku had returned to the Avalon, launching the Fleija had changed his view of the world. He tried to join the Black Knights and fight by Lelouch's side but Prince Schniezel had sent his men to tail him and capture Lelouch, making Lelouch believe that he had been lured into a trap. He made his way into the lounge room where Gino was playing pool with Ms. Cecil and Lloyd.

"Hey Suzaku any word on the Negotiations with the Black Knights?" Gino asked smiling ear to ear as usual, but Suzaku just sat down on the couch as if he hadn't heard Gino's question. "Yo Suzaku, something wrong? You're acting all gloomy," he said bending to look into Suzaku's face.

"Gino, what do you do when you think you're fighting for the wrong side?" he asked, his expression staying the same.

"Suzaku, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Gino looked puzzled; Suzaku hadn't asked him anything as deep as that, "Is this because of the Governor getting killed in the blast? "

"No Gino…it's more than that" Suzaku was going to continue but the door slid open and a soldier came through, he looked very stressed and worried.

"Lord Kururugi, we've received word that Prince Schniezel and the Knight of Six have been captured by the Black Knights!" Suzaku sprang to his feet.

"Who told you this information?"

"Sir, I think it'd be best if I showed you" the Soldier led Suzaku and Gino to the main deck with Cecil and Lloyd trailing behind a bit. On the screen were Anya and Schniezel.

"Greetings Knights of Seven Suzaku Kururugi and Knight of Three Gino Weinberg." Lelouch said as he emerged onto the screen. "As you can see, I've got your fellow Knight of Six Anya Alstriem and your Prince Schniezel as my prisoners."

"Lelouch how'd you join the Black Knights?" Gino asked, a little confused, but Suzaku stepped forward, still looking angry.

"Gino, don't you see, Lelouch was Zero this whole time" he said as a smile crept across his face." Lelouch I want you to know that I didn't lure you into a trap, Schniezel did that of his own accord."

"Why should I believe you, you said you'd protect Nunnaly and now she could be dead all because you couldn't keep your trigger finger under control!" Lelouch took a deep breath to calm down and continued, "I demand an unconditional surrender of Japan from Britannia within the hour, or I'll Send your Knight of Six on a Kamikaze strike with the warhead equipped to her Knightmare frame!" At the end of that statement Anya gripped her head in pain as the transmission ended.

"Anya!" Suzaku clenched his fist; he couldn't believe that Lelouch would Geass Anya into firing the second Fleija at the Britannian forces.

Anya held her head in pain, it was happening again, the thing that was messing with her memories, "No" she moaned as all eyes were on her. Just like it had come, her headache ended and she opened her eyes. They had red rings around them that signified the control of Geass. "There you are Lelouch!" she said in the most cheerful tone anyone had heard from her. "I've waited so long to see you" Anya chirped delightfully as she grabbed Lelouch and hugged him tight.

"Let go of my Prince!" Jeremiah shouted as his forearm blade sprang from his sleeve, only for Anya to turn at him and give him the sternest look he'd since since..

"Your prince? how dare you tell me to let go of my son!" Jeremiah stopped dead in his tracks, in complete disbeleif.

"Is that you....Lady Marriane?"

* * *

Well what do you think? Review please!

~Freshee~


	3. The Truth and the Empress to be

Hey guys, freshman here. I must sya, it makes me feel great when I go in my email and see a new story or favorite alert, or a new review. I can't wait for you guys to read this next chapter. I know supports of a certain ship involving a number in name and a number in (half)blood will be excited. as for people who don't support it....sorry. Well without further delay, Chapter three of "The True Zero" titled "The Truth and the Empress to be"

* * *

"Son?" Lelouch thought as he stared at Anya "What are you talking about, my Mother Marianne is dead, and she's been dead for over seven years!" he finally ripped himself from her grip.

"Lelouch, it's me your mother…C.C. explain to him please" she said as she walked over to the green hair slave."C.C. are you ok?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried as Marianne placed her hand on C.C.'s shoulder.

"Unhand her!" Lelouch said as he grabbed on to Anya's shoulders, but he, like Anya, was pulled into the world of C. Lelouch found himself in a massive room of paintings, as if he was in a museum. He examined some of the paintings and noticed that all of paintings were of C.C. and other people."These must be…her memories" he turned to see Anya and C.C. standing by each other.

"C.C." Anya called to her, but she ignored the pink haired girl, "C.C. are you listening?" and she finally turned towards Anya.

""Who are you and why are you here?" but she raised her eyebrows as the appearance of the little girl began to dissolve and Marianne the flash stood before her. "Ah, so that's what you did with your Geass, eh Marianne?"

"Mother?" Lelouch walked over to them, "But you were…they killed you…how?" he stood before the very person he was trying to avenge.

"Lelouch, I'm so glad you've grown up" Marianne sighed as she hugged her first born, "I've been watching you for a few years and you've become quite the man. Caring for your sister, doing anything you could to keep her safe, even raising an army against your father."

"Mother, he didn't care that you were killed, all because you weren't of royal birth, but you're controlling the Knight of Six and living under his orders again, why?" but Marianne placed her index finger on his lips and shaking her head slowly.

"I'm not in control of Anya, but my soul is residing within her body. The foe you face is Anya Alstriem. The Geass C.C. gave me allowed me to look into people's hearts and see within them, but the events of that day allowed me to use my Geass to its full potential."

"Mother, who killed you, or attempted to, seeing as you're alive." Lelouch asked, he finally would know who he had to destroy.

Marianne looked at her son and saw the hate manifest in his eyes and sighed," It was V.V." she said finally and Lelouch's eyes widened, he had already killed V.V. in the Assault on the Geass cult. "He called me aside and asked that Security be withdrawn so that we could speak privately. He said that he didn't like how Charles and I had gotten close, because he felt that Charles wouldn't continue with their contract, so he tried to kill me. Anya just so happened to be in the room, so I used my Geass to put my soul in her body. I've been able to communicate with C.C. through here." She smiled at her son.

"How come you never told me my mother was still alive, and that you were communicating with her?" Lelouch rounded on C.C. who kept her usual calm countenance.

"I told you that I'd tell you someday when we went to find Nunnaly during the Black Rebellion. You didn't know of Anya's existence, so what good would it have done you any good" Lelouch made a grimace at her, she had already thought it through why not to tell him.

"Mother, now that I know you're alive, what do I do now?" Lelouch asked, the only objective he could fight for now was Nunnaly, but there was no way of telling if she was alive or not. Once again Lelouch's world seemed to be crumbling again, until Marianne placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Do what your heart tells you Lelouch" she said smiling. Lelouch looked from her to C.C. and back to her.

The world of C began to vanish as they were returned to the real world in the company of Jeremiah, Kallen, and Schniezel.

"Mother, can I count on you to join the Black Knights?" Lelouch asked with a smirk on his face, but Schniezel spoke out.

"Anya, you can't consider his offer, it'd be high treason against Britannia." Jeremiah put a hand over Schniezels mouth to silence him.

"…Yes, I'll join your cause Lelouch" Anya smiled as Kallen looked astonished.

"Lelouch…what just happened, the three of you freeze up, and then she's joining us? What is going on?" she looked Lelouch in the eyes and her gaze was also begging for an explanation.

Lelouch sighed and turned to Jeremiah, "tell everyone else that we've gained a great asset and return my Brother to his cell." Jeremiah bowed and left with Anya and Schniezel leaving him alone with Kallen and C.C. "Kallen you know that I used to be a Prince of Britannia's royal family." Kallen nodded, "Well, at an imperial Gala…my mother was killed by the same person who kidnapped Nunnaly during the Black Rebellion. Supposedly, he's my uncle, he was my father's brother, and he's just like C.C."

"But you said he was killed during the attack on the Geass Cult. So that means you've already avenged your mother." Kallen looked to see if that would bring a smile to Lelouch's face, but none came.

Lelouch stood up and took a deep breath. "Yes, now my main motive is done, and how can I create a world for Nunnal if she's dead." Lelouch let out a small sigh, "Now all I need to do is take down my father, and this war will end." Lelouch looked down to the floor. "Kallen, I've been thinking lately. The world has changed a great deal in such a small time." He paused, and a smirk grew slowly across his face, "Kallen, you're half Britannian and half Japanese, correct?"

Kallen look at him puzzled, "Y-yes, but what does that have to do with your plan?"

Lelouch turned to Kallen and with a wave of his arm he said, "Because my new goal is to overthrow my Father and rule over Japan, with you as my Empress."


	4. Kiss of the reaper pt 1

Sorry for the Long wait, adjusting back to college life. It warms my heart to see all of you adding this to your story alert. As you know, Lelouch's new goal is to liberate Japan and rule Britannia, and have Kallen be his empress. well we see this plan come into action. Also, if anyone can figure out how Lelouch is going to takeover Britannia, because it's not going to be how it was in the show.

* * *

"You…want me...as your...Empress?" Kallen looked to be in shock from what Lelouch told her. His new intentions were to conquer Britannia and make her his empress. "Lelouch does this?" Lelouch turned to Kallen and smiled at her.

"Kallen, you've been there for me, even when you found out who I was, you stayed by my side no matter what. I don't believe it's just because of what I could do with my Geass or because of what I could do for Japan." Lelouch looked her in the eye and advanced on her.

"Lelouch, what are you getting at?" she was frozen in her spot, watching as he drew closer and closer to her until he stopped just a few inches away from her. Her eyes met his and a wave of emotions rose up inside her.

"Kallen, you've given me unconditional support through this hell. There is a reason why, from Shinjuku on, your code name has been Q-1." Lelouch smiled at her.

"Q-1…as in…Queen?" Kallen blushed and Lelouch inched closer to her face until Kallen grabbed both his hands and pulled them behind his head. "this isn't like Shinjuku where you wanted me to comfort you, only this time because your sister died is it?" she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Kallen, have I ever lied to you?" he asked, and that response got him an even fiercer glare and some pressure added on his arms. "Ok well since I'm a liar, then my feelings toward you aren't real" he managed a slightly pained smile towards her.

Kallen paused as Lelouch's answer sunk in and washed over her. She looked him in the eyes and pushed her lips against his."Lelouch, you don't know how happy that made me" she said as she continued to look him in the eyes.

"Kallen, your support is all that's gotten me through this rough stretch, I only hope that you will continue to support me, as my Empress." He smiled as he walked over to his phone and dialed it, "Jeremiah, call send Todou and Diethard in here, and come along with them… yes, I have new plans that I must bring to your attention…ok I'll see you when you get here" Lelouch ended the call and turned back to Kallen.

"Lelouch, what about those warheads?" Kallen asked him, "I know that they didn't just create two of them, they must have mass produced them." She looked almost worried, until she saw a grin make its way across Lelouch's face.

"I've thought of that, and I plan to address it when-"the doors slid open and Todou, Jeremiah and Diethard entered, "Now, as a matter of fact".

"You called for us Lelouch?" Diethard asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, since you three are the highest ranking Black Knights along with Kallen and I, I want you to be the first to know of my newest Plan that, if executed properly, will have the greatest possible result"

"What result would that be?" Jeremiah asked, he'd know Lelouch wanted to destroy the royal family, and liberate Japan.

"The coup d'état of the Holy Britannian Empire, with yours truly becoming Emperor, and Kallen becoming Empress." All three men's eyes widened as they let the announcement sink in.

"Lelouch…how can we take over Britannia if we can't beat their limited forces in Japan, how can we go to their mainland and fight the army that out numbers our population?" Todou asked, Jeremiah and Diethard agreed with him and awaited an answer.

"This is exactly how it'll happen." Lelouch grinned as he began to explain his plan.

Elsewhere…

"I can't believe that Lelouch was actually Zero, I never knew since he went to Ashford." Gino said quietly to Suzaku in the recreation room on the Avalon. Suzaku was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands; he had been very aggravated with Schniezel and Anya being captured by Lelouch.

"Suzaku come on, we can do this, and we can beat those elevens…err I mean Japanese and finish this war, once and for all" he said

"Yes, that's exactly what I plan to do" a voice said as both Suzaku and Gino looked up to see Bismarck walk into the room.

"Bismarck, what are you doing here?" Gino asked, raising an eyebrow to the Knight of one.

"I've been sent by the Emperor himself to see to the situation here whole he attends to business on Kamine Island. I will personally crush Zero myself-"

"No you won't!" Suzaku shouted as he sprang to his feet. Anger filled Suzaku as he stared at the Knight of One, "I am the one who will kill Zero, not you"

"Hey Suzaku chill out, he's the Knight of One, he can do it if he wants." Gino said, trying to lighten the tension in the room, but to no avail.

"How dare you speak to your superior in such a manner? You may have been Princess Euphemia's Knight and want to bring justice to her killer, but that is no excuse for your blatant disrespect of his Majesty's personal Knight." Bismarck glared at the Knight of Seven."But a lowly Japanese like you would just muck up the job"

Suzaku lunged at Bismarck but Gino caught Suzaku just in time. "How dare you! I don't care if you are the Knight of one, you will not make a mockery of the Japanese people!" Suzaku's voice rang through the room.

"You mean the elevens?" Bismarck laughed, "They can barely be counted as animals let alone people,, that is why we're going to destroy them, now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to the troops." Bismarck made his exit and Cecil and Lloyd reentered the room.

"Suzaku, what happened in here, we heard shouting?" Cecil asked as she saw Suzaku struggling to get out of Gino's grip and follow after Bismarck.

"It seems the big bad Knight has gotten under the skin of our Deviser. Let me guess, he mentioned you tragic princess?" Lloyd asked in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Suzaku, Just let it go. He's the Knight of One, he out ranks you, there's nothing you can do." Gino said as Suzaku's efforts to break free became weaker.

"Ok, I'm done, let me go Gino, Lloyd, is my Albion done yet?' he asked as he sat down. Lloyd gave a chuckle as he pulled a Knightmare key from his pocket and tossed it to Suzaku.

"It's a masterpiece if I do say so myself, oh and I do by the way" Gino was shocked at Lloyd.

"You'd give him his Knightmare even if he used it against the Knight of one?" Gino asked as he tried to take the key from Suzaku, but to no avail.

"I'll save Bismarck, for later, I'm going to help out against the Black Knights, I'm going to bring Anya back and rescue Prince Schniezel, by any means necessary" he said as he exited the lounge room.

Elsewhere…

"I don't believe it…if this works…can you pull this off?"Todou asked Lelouch, Jeremiah and Diethard were to in awe to speak, so Todou broke the silence.

"Yes, but it will take the biggest Miracle I've ever created, but for now, we need to regroup, and the first part of my plan, will get us back Japan. Today, your fight will be won."Lelouch stood up, " Let's set the destruction of the current world in motion!"

* * *

well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I put in Suzaku's encounter with bismarck in for somehting in a later chapter. well I'll be taking guesses for Lelouch's plan in reviews.


	5. Kiss of the reaper pt 2

Hey there all you Geass heads! a few things before the start of this chapter. *begins shameless self promotion* I have a second story out on here called "Ozai's plan" where the Fire lord from Avatar: the Last Airbender takes a Lelouch approach to the war and plans everything up to his defeat at the hands of the Avatar, so read it and review! Second, there are somethings in this chapter that are not like they were in the story! so before you go trying to tell me what's wrong with this chapter in a review, just don't expectthis to follow episode 21 to the letter. With that being said, the True Zero chapter five is underway!

* * *

A few days had passed since the explosion of the Fleija warhead in the Tokyo Settlement and both Britannian and Japanese forces remained, afraid to give the other an advantage if the fighting started back up. Negotiations were held for the release of the captives, but they were at a standstill due to the Britannians unwillingness to give back Japan.

"Let us speak to Lelouch on this matter, since he is your leader!" Bismarck exclaimed in the negotiation chambers on the Avalon, the two sides exchanged negotiating locations.

"We're sorry, but Lord Lelouch has taken a small leave of Absence from the battlefield" Kaguya stated to the Knight of One cheerfully. Bismarck looked around and noticed that Kallen, Jeremiah, and Todou were missing from the usual negotiation duties, having met with them in some of the futile attempts.

"Well what about a second in command, who's in charge here?" he asked, starting to get a little desperate.

"I am, silly; Lelouch left me in charge while he was away with the rest of the zero Squad."

Elsewhere…

"Kallen Now!" Lelouch shouted from the cockpit of the Shinkiro.

"Zero Squad advance!" Kallen said as she fired off one of her Radiation wave discs at Kamine Island, Lelouch knew that in order to take the throne, he'd have to kill his father, who was immune to Geass and immortal, but he thought of a way to take down the Emperor that didn't think twice about his wife being killed.

The forces stationed on Kamine Island weren't regular Britannian forces, but the remnants of the Geass cult, so the small Zero squad would be enough to gain control of the Island, and confront his father.

In the span of a few minutes Kallen and the Zero squad annihilated the forces protecting the Island, leaving Lelouch and Kallen free when they were heading to the spot where Suzaku betrayed Lelouch over a year ago in his search for Nunnaly.

"Here we are…it's time to end this!" Lelouch said as he placed his hand on the wall with the Geass symbol and it shone brightly. Kallen placed her hand on his shoulder and they both were transported to the sword of Akasha. Lelouch was grateful for C.C. telling him how to get in on his own before they left. Lelouch and Kallen saw the vast, sunset drenched sky and two DNA shaped pillars turning with each other.

"The Ragnarok Junction is almost complete; soon the dream will be realized." Charles Di Britannia said. He stood in front of the pillars; a grin was spread across his face.

"And what dream would that be father?" Lelouch called out as he walked up the steps to face his Father, with Kallen by his side.

Charles's grin slowly faded as his sons comment sank in."I'm guessing you two are here to stop me, but isn't that what you planned to do the last time? I'm immortal and immune to Geass, so how do you plan to stop me?" Charles sneered, eyeing the two teenagers standing in front of him.

Lelouch smirked at him"Yes, I remember, it's an inconvenience that I've planned for!" he removed the contact lens over his Geass, making him able to use his Geass. "I want answers old man; explain why you didn't care about when my mother was killed. Why didn't you prevent V.V. from killing her, you should have known that he-"

"Silence!!" Charles said, his voice echoing through the area."Lelouch, even though you have become such a great leader, you are still blind. I knew Marianne used her Geass to take over Anya; she came to me that same day telling me what my Brother had done. He acted out of Jealousy and wasn't thinking of the plan. You see, he was the one who gave me the Geass that I used to rewrite your memory when your friend turned you in." Lelouch shot him a glare when he said friend, he must have been meaning Suzaku. "Our pact was to rid the world of lies, and brother broke that promise when he lied about Marianne's death. So I had to do most of the plan myself, and make sure you kids were safe. I knew I couldn't keep you in the palace, because V.V. would want to kill you as well. When you renounced your claim to the throne, I was glad, because I had the perfect excuse to get you out of the country and send you to Japan, so that the Kururugi's would keep you safe."

"So you abandoned us…to keep us safe?" Lelouch's face was now filled with anger, "You expect me to believe that you still cared after sending us from our home and then started a war where we were?! That's unacceptable I could have died for all you know!"

"The Ragnarok Junction could have brought you back if you died!"Charles interjected," you think I wouldn't have a backup plan if something were to happen to you?"

"That's still unacceptable, you were just hoping that we wouldn't die and did nothing, you should have stopped the war, oh might emperor" tears began to flow down Lelouch's face, "Kallen, now!"

"Right!" Kallen charged at the emperor and unleashed a powerful flurry of punches to the emperor's upper body, the same she hit Suzaku with during her imprisonment, and went for the uppercut finish, but the Emperor caught her small hand before the punch could connect. "Oh yeah?" Kallen kneed the Emperor in the gut, causing him to fall to a knee, and she stepped up on the knee and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of the emperors head.

Unknown to Lelouch, the Ragnarok Junction started to commence, the sunset sky broke away like a broken glass window to reveal a grayish looking mechanism and the DNA towers looked to ascend all the way to Jupiter.

"The collective human subconscious" Charles said as a streak of blood trickled from his mouth to his chin. "It's started and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" he began to laugh triumphantly only to hear his sons laughter as well.

"Nothing I can do to stop it huh? This will be your punishment for abandoning Nunnaly and me!" he looked up to the top of the towers and the Geass symbol appeared on the planet and in his Right eye.

"His Geass, it evolved" Charles gasped as Kallen slammed his head to ground and restrained his arms to keep him from stopping Lelouch.

"Gods, I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, halt the Ragnarok junction and transfer my fathers' code to me!" the towers stopped spinning and began to crumble as countless bodies began to fall everywhere behind the three. Charles's hand began to glow as it was brought up to face Lelouch. The Geass symbol appeared on Lelouch's hand and faded from Charles's.

"My code…how could this have happened.."Charles was still alive after not having his code, but now he was able to die, and he could have a Geass cast upon him, his advantage had been completly removed, all of he and V.V's work had been for naught.

"Kallen, let's go, and bring my father along to for the final part of the plan. Let's leave this place!" Lelouch walked back down to the entrance with Kallen and the Emperor and were transported back to the outside world.

"They got him!" Todou said from his Zangetsu, which was guarding the Shinkiro, while the Siegfried was guarding the Guren Setein.

"Yes, now let's leave the Island!" Lelouch climbed into the cockpit and started up the Knightmare and began to ascend, only for the Knightmare to jerk suddenly back to the ground."What? My energy filler was replaced before we left…oh no" Lelouch looked up to see the bronze Vincent pulling it back down.

"Lelouch, I'm going to kill you!"


	6. Silly Brother Maturation

after the LOOOOONG wait, the Nest chapter of " The True zero" is finally here, after having to rewrite it over and over due to computer issues, and the story is starting to wraps things up. but enough of my blathering, I bring you Chapter 6 "Silly brother/ Maturation"

* * *

"Rolo, I should have known. Your Brother complex has gotten the best of you now hasn't it?" the Shinkiro was losing altitude from the ropes pulling it down to the ground. Lelouch cut the ropes as he landed and turned to face his brother.

"I have no use for you any longer you fake bastard, be gone!" Lelouch fired the chest Cannon of the Shinkiro just grazing the arm of the Vincent Prototype as it back away from it.

"I'll have none of your games Brother, I'm the only family you need and you wish to kill me?" rolo sympathecially asked, acting as if Lelouch was a child.

"Family? You weren't there when My mother was killed, you're not a part of the royal family, but even if you were, I'd still kill you. Now, you shall be the test subject of a weapon I had Lakshata add to Shinkiro, the Zero Javelin!" Lelouch put in a series of intricate commands into the Shikiro and it reached on it's back and pulled a thin looking staff out and two medium sized energy cones formed on both ends.

"Well I'll stop you before you can do it "Rolo pushed forward on the controls and activated his Geass and made the field large enough to stop Todou and Kallen, then shot a Blast form it's hadron Gun at Jeremiah to keep him at bay as he closed in on Lelouch. "It's time to die from Breaking your promise to me Lelouch!"

"Is it now?" the Zero Javelin pierced the mid section of the Vincent Prototype, and the cones began to spin tearing away the legs and throwing Rolo back on the ground."Surprised? I've gain the immunity to any and all Geass abilities, and I can still use my own." The Shinkiro spun the Zero Javelin as it backed away from the Vincent to get some space between them. "Now die, you replacement for Nunnaly!" the Javelin was thrown, on a collision course for the remnants of Rolo's Knightmare.

"I guess this is the end, eh Brother" Rolo thought to himself as his time spent with Lelouch passed before his eyes, "I guess…I wasn't enough for him…I've failed at…being a brother" the Javelin connected and the Vincent prototype exploded leaving no chance for Rolo to escape death. Lelouch had done it, he had now eradicated all those who stood in his way of his dream and his bringing the world into its gentle state, were all gone, he had done it.

"YES! I DID IT!" he shouted with joy opening the Shinkiro's pilot's seat to get fresh air, the Guren, Zangetsu and Siegfried now surrounded him.

"Are you hurt your Majesty?" Jeremiah asked him.

"Lelouch I'm so glad you're ok" Kallen exclaimed, a few tears coming down her cheeks.

"Lelouch, I didn't know you had it in you, you've been training" Todou laughed, turning to make sure that there would be no more surprise attacks.

"Thanks, I'm glad that we were able to complete this mission, now it's time for the world to know who the True Zero is, since the Britannians must have kept it a secret to keep the people from thinking it's an inside job, to Victory!" Lelouch closed up the pilots seat and lifted off.

"To Victory!" the rest exclaimed as they followed their leader back to base.

The next week

"Sir, the Black Knights have launched an attack!" one of the Britannians at the controls of the Avalon shouted as the Guren setien closed in on the airbase.

"Prepare for an all out fight, down to the last man!" Bismarck commanded as he prepared to run for his Knightmare.

"Britannians Do Not fire upon the Guren!" a voice from the incoming transmission said, as Lelouch came up on the Screen, wearing his zero mask and costume "I have just attained my most valuable Chess mate, as I tell you, quite Literally…Check…MATE!" Lelouch brought his father into view of the camera as the entire room seemed to have lost all Oxygen.

"Your Majesty!...how…when did.." Bismarck stammered, coming to rest on the wall behind him.

"With the Emperor in my hands, I demand the unconditional surrender of the entire Empire of Britannia to the Japanese." Lelouch let out his trademark laugh of Victory, only to be joined by Bismarck's own laugh.

"You fool; His Majesty is immortal, no matter what you do to him, he will return to Britannia and crush you under his power!"

"Oh, you mean, THIS Power?!" Lelouch lowered the collar of his Zero costume to reveal the same code Mark that was on his father's hand new home on his collarbone, "Forgive me if I've stolen that along with the Empire, as of-"Lelouch covered the code up," now if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia has called a very important Press Conference from the Palace in Pendragon and he being accompanied by the leader of the Black Knights Zero!

" To those who have been oppressed by Britannia, I have had a meeting with the 98th Emperor of Britannia and he has come to this conclusion, your Majesty" Lelouch stepped out of the way, letting Charles stand alone in the camera feed.

"My Citizen of Britannia, I have seen the error of my ways as your emperor and I have not raised Britannia to its highest zenith, for I am not strong enough to, that is why as of today I am stepping down as Emperor and will now name my Successor." Lelouch could see his Brothers and sisters all getting excited back in the audience upon knowing which would succeed their father. "I choose, the child that has brought me great pride…My son, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

"Marianne's son?" Odysseus exclaimed from the Audience, joined in a chorus of disbelieving gaps from his other siblings.

"The Emperor has named his deceased son his successor, so what does that mean?" the reporter stated as the crowd became noisy with questions.

"What it means is" Zero stood up and approached the podium and removed his mask, to a crowd hushing wave of gasps, "That I am now the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire! And my first act, is to hereby release all the area Colonies and return them to their own independent Nations." The Roars of the Japanese all over Area 11, no Japan filled the air around the Avalon.

"He's a Traitor!" One of Lelouch's sisters piped up in anger, "you were zero all along and now you've taken over Britannia with your lies?!" the crowd began to mutter

"Yes, if you were Zero and you're Lelouch then that means you renounced your right to the throne! Guards seize him!" Odysseus ordered, but the Knights of Sevens and three burst into the Room from the Ceiling and subdued the approaching guards

"Silly brother, I am the Emperor and now-" Lelouch removed both the contacts revealing his Geass eyes , "you will acknowledge me as such!" he Geassed everyone in the room, except for Suzaku and Gino, who were saved from it when Suzaku pushed Gino back through the door way.

"Yes you are right, all Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!" the crowd began to chant in unison as well as the entire world, celebrating its new found freedom under the reign of Lelouch as Emperor.

"Now that I am Emperor, I am now ending the campaign global conquest so as of now, I am ordering the withdrawal of all Britannian forces to the homeland!" the Japanese continued to cheer while watching the broadcast in Tokyo, "and I will have a Beautiful Empress at my side. Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you my wife to be…Kallen vi Britannia!" Kallen walked to Lelouch's side and kissed him on the lips. "Finally, as the last act of control over Japan, the New prime Minister of Japan, Kaguya Sumeragi!"

The crew aboard the Black Knights ship applauded the young girl as she curtsied and giggled at her new appointment and sighing about needing to find a new husband.

Lelouch was taking it all in, he'd finally brought Peace to the world and freed it from the Iron hand of his Father and he'd done it using the power of the Kings, which C.C. told him was supposed to bring solitude, but he was surrounded with company, Kallen, his new wife to be, and Suzaku, his best friend since Childhood, beside him, but yet, there was still a void in his heart.

* * *

A/N: I was going to end it with this, but then I decided "eh I could crank out another chapter and an epilouge" so the Next Chapter will be the longest, way past my 3 page 1,000 word minimum. so until then!

~freshee~


	7. Authors note!

**A/N:Hey guys it's freshee here.I just got my laptop back from repair and will be writing the next Chapter of the True zero! Yay!! so be Patient the next Chapter shoul be up within the next week! Thanks for the reviews!!**


	8. When the day met the Knight

A/N: did you msis me? I know ya did. Here is the next installment of the True zero and the story seems to be gettig closer to it's mountain top finish. The endof this chapter took some tweaking until I felt it was right, but I sure do hope you enjoy it. now without further ado the True zero chapter 8: when the Day met the Knight.

* * *

"My Lord, Prime Minister Kaguya is awaiting you and Lady Kallen in the dining Hall" a Messenger said outside the bedroom of Lelouch and Kallen Vi Britannia.

"Yes, tell her we will be there shortly" Kallen called to the Messenger, looking over at her Husband, lying there in bed."Lelouch, I know you're awake" she said softly a she snuck over to a seemingly sleeping Lelouch.

"You caught me Kallen" he admitted sitting up groggily ,"So it's Breakfast with Kaguya and Todou for Negotiations?" he asked as he began to get dressed. He still hadn't gotten used to putting on his Emperors outfit, modeled after his Zero outfit, minus the helmet of course, but colored white blakc and purple with the Britannian emblem on each shoulder. "My you look beautiful today Kallen" Lelouch said when she appeared from her personal changing room wearing the dress she wore during her captivity in Britannia.

"Oh Lelouch" Her face turning a light shade of red, "Let's hurry or we'll be late" She said opening the door and exiting. Lelouch watched her leave and turned to the window, reflecting on his path to where he was now, all the struggles, lying, and sacrifice. He Smiled and left the room turning down the corridor and walked towards teh dining hall.

"Your Majesty" a voice called to him, he turned to be greeted by Lloyd, "The Lancelot Albion is ready and awaiting your approval. So what do you say, it'd make a great new toy for my deviser!" his tone bathed in excitement, Lelouch couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Go right ahead, I'm sure Suzaku would love it, now if you'll excuse me I've got a breakfast to attend." Lelouch came to the end of the white marble hall and opened the doors, revealing a well stocked breakfast table with Kallen, Prime Minister Sumeragi and General Todou sitting around it." Welcome Prime Minister Sumeragi and General Todou, to the Britannian Royal Palace." Lelouch sat down at his place at the table.

"We are delighted to be here Your Majesty" Kaguya said in her usual cheery voice. "I never thought I'd be Dining in the Britannian Royal Palace" she looked around the dining hall in amazement, with suits of armor along each wall, portraits of former emperors and empresses all looking down at them.

"It's amazing that we used to be small groups of rebels trying to Liberate Japan and now we're dining in the Palace of our former Oppressors" Todou mused as he bit into a fork full of Eggs.

"It just goes to show that when a group of people fight for what they believe in they can change the world" Kallen added as she began to eat her own Breakfast.

"And if you add some Miracles here and there, any goal can be reached" Lelouch joked, since all the core Members of the Black Knights referred to Geass as a Miracle, after Lelouch explained how he received it after a chance meeting with C.C. " So how is the Economy coming along with all the Britannians returning to the homeland?" Lelouch asked after his first bite.

"Well since the Britannians are leaving, or remaining as Japanese Citizens the former Japanese owners are getting their businesses back and the economy is sustaining itself" Kaguya cheerfully exclaimed.

"That's good to hear, I'd hate to see the country we all fought to free collapse as soon as the freedom was achieved" Lelouch said with a smile, "While you are here though, I thought it would be nice for you to watch some of the final Changes of Britannia in person, because later on today, Suzaku Kururugi is taking on the Knight of one for his title in his new Lancelot Albion."

A few hours later, the world was tuned in to their Televisions as it was the first ever globally broadcast one on one Knightmare fight.

"Both Knights have requested this be a fight to the death, both have written their respective last will and testaments and all legal matters have been resolved, the winner shall be the Knight of One!" Lelouch said in his pre-duel message. The cameras switched to a plain somewhere in Southern Canada and Crews for both Bismarck and Suzaku were shown putting the finishing Touches on the Knightmare frames.

"Suzaku are you sure you're okay with this fight to the Finish" Cecile Questioned Suzaku as he walked on the scaffolding overlooking the Lancelot Albion.

"I could have sworn you were against the taking of lives without purpose Sir Kururugi, I knew that contradiction could get you killed, but who knew that day would be today!" Lloyd laughed as he tossed Suzaku the key to the frame.

"This is not without purpose, this is with the pride of the Japanese on my shoulders" Suzaku stepped on the seat of the cockpit and engaged it into the frame, his control panel lit up.

"Knights, at the ready" Lelouch's voice came through on their intercoms, "I hope both of you are prepared for death…commence battle!" He finished, Suzaku's eyes glowing a light shade of red form his Geass command being activated.

Both Knightmare frames ascended into the air and almost immediately their blades collided and sparks flew in between them. After breaking apart they both retreated and fired shots at each other from their wrist turrets and circled to mirror the other. The Lancelot spiraled out of the rotation and landed a punch to the torso of the Galahad. The Galahad used the momentum from the blow to flip backwards and land a kick to Lancelot's head.

"You're crafty Kururugi!" Bismarck drew the Excalibur blade from the Galahad's back and charged in towards Suzaku, who kept the Lancelot still as the Knight of One closed in.

At the last Second the Lancelot spun to avoid a stab from the Galahad and counter attacked with a spinning kick to parry a follow up strike. Suzaku drew the Veris blasters and fired a round form point blank range; the Galahad put up the Excalibur just in time to block the blast, then deflected it into a nearby mountain and charged in, dodging a flurry of shots from the Veris, until it was close enough to cut the barrels on both guns, neutralizing them. Suzaku activated the Energy cone shield and used it offensively as it grinded against the Excalibur blade and pushing the Galahad towards the ground. Just before they reached the ground the Galahad slid out from under the cone and the Lancelot slammed into the ground.

"Your aggressiveness will be your down fall Kururugi" the stitches on Bismarck's left eye broke away and revealed a Geass." With this, all your moves and strategies will mean nothing" Bismarck prepared to finish off Suzaku with a swift swing of the Excalibur blade, but the Lancelot shot through the dust from the impact crater and just missed contact with the Galahad.

"He's reading my movements" Suzaku said as the light red rings appeared around his eyes, increasing his reactions and reflexes. The Lancelot fire three shots from the Veris in a triangular pattern surrounding the Galahad. Bismarck knew this would happen so he flew in between the blasts as they came, avoiding them all, but what he couldn't avoid was the all out blitz from the Lancelot. It started with the grappling lines that latched onto the arms and restrained them, taking the Excalibur out of the equation, next came two shots from the Veris that blew the Legs off the Galahad, finally, the Lancelot stole the Excalibur blade and stabbed it through the head of the Galahad.

"You've lost this battle Bismarck, just know that you were killed by one of the very race you looked down on , feel the pride of the Japanese!" Suzaku blew the head off the Galahad with the Veris and the rest of the Knightmare frame exploded soon after, leaving no trace of the former Knight of one, opening the era of Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of one.

"Yes…I did it!" Suzaku exclaimed flying the Lancelot around in excitement, of achieving his goal to be the Knight of one. Cheers filled Britannian and Japanese stadiums alike, congratulating the young Japanese on his ascension to the top of Britannian military ranks.

But it was short lived, as the left energy wing of the Lancelot exploded after being hit by what appeared to be shots from a turret. Soon after an unknown Knightmare frame appeared and cut the other energy wing from the new Knight of Ones frame. As millions watched in horror as what was occurring Lelouch tried to get in touch with his most powerful Knight.

"Suzaku, what's going on?" he asked frantically on the royal communication line. "Suzaku can you hear me? Answer!"

"Lelouch?" a voice came back through the line, but it wasn't Suzaku's, but a soft, and kind voice

"It…can't be…" Lelouch sank in his seat, he realized who the voice was that was talking back to him.

"Yes, It's your sister Nunnally" another voice came through, "and she and I are here to exact revenge against you, Lelouch, or should I say Zero!" Ougi's voice came through from the Knightmare frame.

"Ougi, I should have known, they did inform me you escaped from prison, but to take my sister hostage. "I'm going to erase your shitty existence form the map, MYSELF, Kallen!" They both reached for their Knightmare keys and ran as fast as they could to the Hangar where the Shinkiro and Guren were waiting.

"I'm going to save you Nunnally, just wait for me"


End file.
